Being Myself
by Miyuu-sama
Summary: My worst nightmare has happened. And now, what do I do? My parents 'pretend' to not care, but I know that they do. I just wish... that somebody... will just know me for who I am on the inside. Somebody like you.
1. The Sorting

**So, yello, everyone. I'm new on this scene, so please take care of me. m(. .)m Anyways, this is obviously, a LP/SM, so if you don't like the couple, get out!!! Hope you enjoy it!!!! I don't own Harry Potter. So yeah.**

**XXX**

Once again, we are at Platform 9 and ¾, but THIS time, instead of watching as my brothers, James and Albus, go off to Hogwarts to have spectacular adventures, and me to go home and wait for the weekly letters from them, I'm going WITH them. I'm going to go meet new friends, hang out with the ghosts, wander through the castle at night, eating in the Great Hall… and… oh! Nearly forgot the classes! Let's just say that being 11 has its ups if you're a witch.

"Lily? Liiiiiiiilyyyyyyyyyy?????? Are you in there? Earth the Lily!" At the sound of James' voice, I jolted out of my dreams. "Ah! She's alive! No need to worry! She's alive!" He crowed, barely containing his laughter.

"Eh, shut it, James. What do you want?" I grumbled sleepily, glaring at my brother.

"Nothing much except that Mom and Dad where wondering if you were packed yet. Remember, The Hogwarts Express leaves tomorrow at 11 A.M sharp! Don't want to be late for your own sorting, right? What if you get put into Slytherin? Wouldn't that suck?

Rolling over to glare at my brother, I noticed the time on the clock. "Jeez, James, it's 11:59! Go to bed!" at that, I chucked my pillow at his head. Laughing, he dodged it and ran out of the room, probably heading to Albus' room to go bother HIM. Thank Merlin. Once the pest named James had finally run out of earshot, I rolled back over and went back to sleep, dreaming of the Gryffindor common room and all of the amazing things I could do with my older brothers

I woke up at 5 A.M., wide awake and roaring to go. After repacking my cloaks and other clothes 5 times, rounding up Cloud, my cat, and then repacking all of my clothes once again. 9:30 finally comes around. "OK, everybody! James, your suitcase is in the boot of the car. So is Albus' and Lily's. Do you all have your respective creatures?" Harry questioned us, nodding once we all answered. "OK! Let us depart. Ready, everybody?" he asked, laughing when we all cheer in excitement.

We all tumble into the car and zoom off to Kings Cross, three ecstatic students in tow.

After arriving at Kings Cross, we all said goodbye to Mom and Dad, then split to our own groups. Albus and James to Rosie, Teddy, and Victoire's compartment, myself to Hugh and Fred's compartment.

The rest of the ride consisted of the three of us excitedly hoping and wishing that we would be able to get into Gryffindor.

Just as the sun was setting, the train slowly pulled into the Hogsmede station, whistling to a stop. In the matter of seconds, all of the students had piled off of the train, first years into the boats, second through seventh years into the carriages. I was unlucky enough to be separated from Hugh and Fred, falling into a boat of future-Slytherins. _Ah jeez, _I thought._ This is going to be fun._ Pointedly ignoring each other, nothing major happened on the boat ride into the school. Headmistress McGonagall greeted us at the doors, ushering us into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was everything that James and Albus had told me and more, the enchanted ceiling, the four great tables, plus the staff table, the ghosts, **EVERYTHING**. I was shocked out of my thoughts by the Sorting Hat sitting on the chair in the middle of the Great Hall opened a slit in it and started to sing:

"_OH, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong to Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a really mind,_

_Where those of wits and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't give in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm the Thinking Cap!"_

After bowing to each of the four tables, the sorting hat became just a hat once more. As soon as it stopped moving, the Great Hall filled to the brim with the sound of applause, but quieted once again when Headmistress McGonagall raised her hands. She soon started speaking to us, the first years, "when I call, your name, you will come up, sit on the stool, and put the Sorting Hat on your head. Once it has chosen your team, go and sit at your respective tables. Let us begin. Boot, Samuel!"

The boy walked up and placed the hat on top of his head. A moment's pause, and,

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat

"Bulstrode, Terry!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Anna!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Weasley, Hugh!"

A moment of silence, and… "Gryffindor!"

After Hugh was placed into Gryffindor, I started to space out. After a few minutes, I was jolted out of my daydreams by a sharp "Potter, Lily!"

Stepping forward shakily, I nervously sat down on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on my head.

"Hmmm… very interesting…" the hat murmured in my ear. "Slytherin or Gryffindor? Slytherin or Gryffindor? Which should I pick?"

_Not Slytherin, please, not Slytherin. Gryffindor, please. Gryffindor. GRYFFINDOR._

"No, I think you would excel better if you were in Slytherin. I have chosen my answer." And then shouting so that the entire Great Hall could hear: "SLYTHERIN!!!!"

**So, what do you think? I'm going to make Lily and Scorpius in the same grade, just to make it easier for them to meet each other. So, what do you think about it? Three reviews and a new chapter will be up the next day!!! Love ya all! **


	2. Sorry

_**So, I'm sorry that this is just an author's note – I hate these things!!!!!!!!! Anyways, I'm putting this up on all of my stories, and I hope you all understand. Well, this is so late getting put up, and don't expect a new update really soon. Really sorry, but I was diagnosed with rhabdomyosarcoma (mom had it and we found out that it's genetic. Goddamnit), and I am starting chemo in a few days. Because of this, it will take me forever to update. I'm REALLY sorry, and I hope that I feel better soon (but chemo is going to make it worse for awhile), so I can continue on these stories. I haven't forgotten you guys, I'm just going through something right now. I hope you guys all understand, so don't send any snarky remarks to this. I feel horrid. Ugh, I better stop rambling. Once again, sorry, and I hope that I can continue writing again. **____** Peace, Miyyu-sama**_


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT?!?!?!?" James screeched, his voice rising two or three octaves. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?" James wasn't the only one to voice their opinion. Both the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables were shouting their complaints to the head table.

"SILENCE!!!" Headmistress McGonagall's magically projected voice boomed. The students slowly quieted down, leaving an ominous silence to fill the Great Hall. "The Sorting Hat has sorted Miss Potter into Slytherin." McGonagall took a deep breath and forged on. "Because of this, she is _now in Slytherin._ Any questions?" Looking around and the crowd of silent students, she grimaced. "Good. Now, Miss Potter, Please sit down at your House table."

I softly slipped off the Sorting Hat and shakily padded past the Gryffindor table toward my own Slytherin table. Glancing over at my brothers, I blanched at the sight of Albus and three other boys holding James back. At my glance, James stopped struggling and slumped onto the bench.

Gulping nervously, I slowly slid my eyes toward the Slytherin table. My gaze was greeted by a table full of blank empty glares.

I sat in an empty space at the edge of the table, frantically trying – and failing – to ignore the icy hate-filled stares from -nearly- the entire Great Hall.

The food appeared on the table with a tiny -pop-. I quickly scarffed down the delicious food, barely tasting it, and thought to myself, _this will be a long seven years._

Chapter update! Yay! Anyways, this is kinda REALLY short. Sorry. I'm just tired ALL of the time, so deal with me for a while. They'll get longer. I promise. :D So, how was it? Please review! It's nice to know that people are reading this!


End file.
